


Backstage Pass

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: When Paul releases his new book, he underestimates the reception it would get but comes home to a surprise.





	Backstage Pass

“You know they are going to go crazy. Which makes it all worth it.” Ava said, as she walked Paul out of the house.

“I know, I know.” Paul grumbled slightly, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Hey no complaining. You are the one that wanted to write another book, and your publisher knew it would be a good opportunity to do a book signing.” Ava replied, as Paul turned around.

“I know, I just don’t like leaving you and the kids. I mean we have time off tour and I want to spend as much of the downtime this month with my family.” Paul said, as he went to kiss her.

“See you in few days.” Paul said, as Ava smiled.

“Have fun, but not too much fun. Want you to miss us a bit.” Ava replied, as Paul got into the waiting car that would be taking him to the airport.  
\------  
“Looking forward to seeing everyone at the book signing” Paul typed out on his phone and sen the promo picture for the book signing along with onto twitter, as he was getting out of the airport and into another car that would take him to the hotel to drop off his stuff before going to the bookstore for the signing.  
\----  
Paul stepped out of the shower, and pulled the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist and pulled the other and ran it over his hair to get the water out, stepping out of the bathroom and looking at the clothing that he had hung up to wear for the book signing, as he sighed. 

“It’s just going to be a few hundred people. I’ve sung to thousands and I’ve done book signings before it’s no big deal.” Paul said to himself as he went back into the bathroom to brush out his hair and then dry it with the blow dryer that the hotel provided.  
\----

“It’s no big deal...it’s no big deal.” Paul chanted softly to himself as he stared wide-eyed as the car that he was in passed the mass amount of people that were standing outside of the bookstore, more than he had ever seen at any of the previous book signings.

“Ok that...is more than a few hundred people.” Paul said louder as he felt his pulse start to race. It was one thing to sing to thousands of people every night and not really seeing anyone’s face from the stage lights, it was another to talk to every single person. It was going to be long night.  
\----  
3 hours later and another hour drive to get to the house in New York. Paul was more than a little tired. Especially since he had the bright idea to have one of the cars sent up to New Jersey so he could drive back to the house in New York.

So being a little tired, wasn’t even the half of what he was feeling as he parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car, feeling the tiredness sweep over him. 

Paul couldn’t stop thinking about the bed that he was possibly going to collapse onto fully clothed as he opened the front door, closing it behind him, walking into the kitchen, and flicking on the light.

And jumping almost 3 feet in the air, clutching his chest.

“You sneaky woman.” he said, as he laughed.

“Well, I thought we could come up since you were already going to be coming up here for the interview and everything.” Ava said, as she watched him put his keys on the kitchen island, along with his wallet, as he looked her up and down.

“Planning on really surprising me, or is there someone else here?” Paul asked, as he looked at what she was wearing underneath the black silk robe, which was a slightly see-through lace bra and underwear.

“Knew you would be coming here, and you know i don’t go to sleep until later, and I wanted to stay up until you got home.” Ava said, as she went to kiss him, dragging the jacket he was wearing slowly off him.

“I’ll understand if you are tired, but I have a little surprise for you in the bedroom.” Ava said, as she dragged her hand down his arm, before walking off to the bedroom.

And Paul knew better than to even hesitate, and followed her.

And saw that the entire bedroom was illuminated by candles everywhere, as Ava stood waiting for him, with a smile on her face.

“Did i tell you the kids were with their aunt and uncle in connecticut for the night? Thought i mentioned it, but first thing is first, your taking a shower.” Ava said as she shooed him into the bathroom, as Paul laughed slightly before taking ahold of her waist and pulling her into the bathroom.

“Only condition is you come and take the shower with me.” Paul said, as he leaned down to kiss her, as she smiled.

“No, took me forever to get myself up to wearing this...and I’m not taking this off anytime soon.” Ava murmured against his lips before pushing away from him.

“Plus i have a little bit more things to prep, so you taking a shower will give me that, and you need it mister.” Ava continued, before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
\----  
When Paul got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist, the door to the bathroom opened.

“Come on, I know you’re tired, so lay down.” Ava said, as she pushed him slightly onto the bed, as he smiled.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked, intrigued.

“Well first of all, I’m not ruining the surprises and you need to be laying down the other way for this to work.” Ava said, as stared at him, waiting to comply, as he rolled onto his stomach and then felt the added weight of Ava coming onto the bed, as he took a second and realized that there was an added scent than before, more than the candles, as he felt ava’s legs on both sides of him, straddling his lower waist lightly, as he smelled Ava’s perfume as she leaned down.

“You know before the kids left they watched the livestream of you at the book signing. You are so good with the fans, and I know that was a lot for you tonight. I just wanted to return the favor.” Ava said, as she leaned back up, and Paul felt a warm sensation on his back, as Ava’s hands came into contact with his back starting to rub the warm oil over his back, and starting to rub out all the tension.

“This wasn’t how i thought tonight would be going, with you dressed like that, but…” Paul started to say and stopped as Ava’s kneaded his back muscles slowly, as he moaned slightly at the sensation.

“Well maybe if you don’t fall asleep after dinner, then maybe later.” Ava said, as Paul smiled against the pillow that his face was resting on.

“Oh so you made dinner?” he asked, as he heard her laugh slightly.

“Um, not really, more like delivery, but you’ll still like it.” Ava said as she continued massaging his back, shoulders and neck.

And as a couple more minutes passed, Paul felt Ava’s lips grazed the back of his neck.

“Alright Stanley, I think your all untensioned now, up.” Ava said as she got off of him and hopped off the bed, as Paul rolled over, taking the towel with him, as Ava looked back at him.

“What about you?” Paul asked with a glint in his eye, as he smirked at her.

“Oh no, I know where that will be leading us and then dinner will be cold. So put something on so i don’t pounce on you, and help me bring the food up here.” Ava said, as Paul smiled, as he caught his eye on something before, going to get up and put on some pajama bottoms and helping her get all the takeout containers into the bedroom.  
\---  
“You are such a tease you know that?” Paul said, as he expertly went through the chinese takeout container with the chopsticks, picking up a piece of chicken and taking a bit of it, as he looked at his wife, still wearing the robe and lacey underwear set.

“Your restraint is better than mine, so might as well.” Ava replied with a smile, as she went to click on the tv, as Paul placed his hand over hers on the remote. 

“I want to talk with you.” Paul said, as Ava smiled.

“Babe, I know how you are, talking to that many people must have be exhausting and I know you loved it but I know how you are. So if you want to go to sleep it won’t hurt my feelings at all. I mean you have the interview tomorrow but not until 10, so go to sleep.” Ava said, as she started collecting the chinese takeout containers that were littered across their expansive king-size bed, and went to take them downstairs to throw them in the trash.

When ava came back, she was holding something behind her back, as Paul smiled at her.

“Another surprise?” Paul asked, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Not really, but well...can you sign it for me?” Ava asked as she revealed her personal copy of Backstage Pass, as she passed it to him.

“Don’t mind if i do Mrs. Stanley.” Paul said, as he quickly opened up to the title cover and opened up the nightstand and fished out a pen, and signed it, for a longer duration than he had done for the fans for the book signing.

“Babe, i asked for a signature not a short story.” Ava said, as she went to grab it, as Paul moved the book out of her reach, as he stared at her.

“Guess I’ll be finishing the dedication later than. On the bed, on your stomach.” Paul said, as he went to remove the robe that she had been wearing for the duration of the night, and then quicker than Ava thought possible, slightly flicked his fingers against her bra and it unclasped, just as Ava was catching it looking back at him.

“You have had way too much practice to be able to do that.” Ava said, as she laughed slightly, and went to lay on her stomach on the bed, as she felt his weight being added to the bed, as she felt the warmth of his hands and smelled the same warm massage oil being applied to her back just she had done for him at least an hour again.

“You know you failed to mentioned that this is edible…” Paul said, as Ava smiled into the pillow, as she felt him massage the oil into her skin for a few minutes and then felt the warmth of his tongue glide across her back, as she moaned, as she quickly moved to be laying on her back looking up at Paul.

“You play very very unfairly Mr. Stanley,” Ava moaned, as she took of the bra and threw it across the room, before dipping her hand into the warm oil and messly putting it across Paul’s throat, leaning up quickly and sucking it off as Paul moaned, as he felt her smiling against his skin, trying to not feel tired, as he felt her hands come up on the sides of his face, feeling her thumbs glide softly over the sides of his face.

“You’re tired babe, go to sleep.” Ava said, as Paul opened his eyes, and saw her smiling up at him.

“Lay down and I’ll get changed into something else.” Ava said, as she used her legs to push him down into laying on his side of the bed, before getting up and grabbing the discarded bra, and going to the dresser to grab some pajamas to change into, as Paul watched her.

“You know, you should walk around topless more often.” Paul said, as he rested his head in his hand, as Ava looked over at him.

“Why thank you for the compliment, but I’m not going to bed like this…” Ava said gesturing to her exposed chest, and she quickly put on an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts before slipping into bed next to him, seeing that he had in fact went to sleep, as she went to cuddle next to him.

“I’m so proud of you.” Ava said, before laying her head against his chest and falling asleep as well.


End file.
